1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a multipurpose tool and, more particularly, to a multipurpose tool including a mechanism for allowing a user to easily lock/unlock various parts of the tool.
2. Prior Art
Compound, multiple function tools having foldable handles and at least one tool with jaws foldable into the handles are known in the art. Typically, the pliers, or other tool having a pivot able jaw, have a pivot axis and tangs extending from the pivot axis in a direction opposite from the jaw. The tangs are pivotally coupled to the handles. Prior art combination tools have shown jaws that are pivot able about their tangs, either about an axis parallel to the pivot axis of the jaws, or an axis perpendicular to the jaws' pivot axis. Prior art combination tools have also shown jaws that are slidable along the handles of the tool to retract into a channel within the handles.
Multi-function, compact tools typically also include a variety of other tools that may be pivoted into and out of a channel within the handle of the tool for selective use. However, multi-function tools that include a tool having jaw members, such as pliers, typically do not permit access to the remaining tools without opening the handles to also extend the jaw members. Thus, access of a tool other than the pliers often requires more than the single step of extending the desired tool. Moreover, many of such selectable tools are not in an optimum using position when extended out of their respective handles. The selected tool (screwdrivers, in particular) is often in an awkward using position and is generally not aligned to have the greatest amount of center line force transmitted from the user's hand and arm to the tool. Cutting tools generally are positioned so that the handles create a barrier such that the entire length of the sharp edge is not readily usable. Typically, such a barrier is created by having the sharp edge face between the handles and thus spaced from the sides of the tool where the object to be cut, sliced, sawed, etc., is positioned.
Another disadvantage with pivoting of certain models of such tools into and out of their respective channels for use is that once a tool has been extended and locked in place (for those tools that have locks), typically another tool must be extended at least half way to permit the first tool to be replaced into the storage position within its respective channel.